


Your core

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Because clearly the author isn't in her right mind, Boris speaks Ukrainian under the sheets, First Time, Love, Lust, M/M, Morbid thoughts, Passion, People compared to reactor buildings, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Boris è un rigido burocrate sovietico, ma Valery vuole conoscere se c'è dell'altro dietro la sua facciata austera, vuole arrivare al suo nucleo. A ogni costo.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 14





	Your core

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt che mi era venuto in mente era semplicemente "quando Boris perde il controllo, parla ucraino quando lui e Valery sono a letto," e nelle mie intenzioni doveva essere una storia buffa e carina, invece è venuto fuori qualcosa di veramente strano, ma forse dovrei smetterla di stupirmi di come funziona il mio cervello ( ~~che fondamentalmente proietta la mia insana passione per Stellan Skarsgard~~ ).

La prima impressione che si ha di Boris Shcherbina è quella di un uomo impeccabile, nei modi, nelle parole e nell’aspetto.

Un uomo elegante, pulito, dalle mani curate e dai vestiti tagliati su misura che ne riflettono il senso di dignità.

Un uomo alto e imponente nonostante il passare degli anni, dalla schiena dritta e dal passo sicuro, che fa girare la testa nella sua direzione non appena mette piede in una stanza.

Un uomo dalla voce ruvida e profonda, che attira l’attenzione con il timbro prima ancora che con le parole.

Un uomo capace di discutere e parlare in scioltezza davanti alle telecamere, di rispondere a domande inopinate senza mai tartagliare, capace di restare restare davanti a uno specchio per ore a imparare a memoria un discorso, a ripeterlo dieci, venti, trenta volte, fino a che ogni parola è al posto giusto e la sua pronuncia è perfetta. Sentendolo parlare, e senza conoscere la sua storia, nessuno direbbe mai che è ucraino.

È stata una sorpresa per Valery scoprire le sue origini.

Valery è un poeta e ama le metafore. Nella sua mente, Boris è come l’edificio che racchiude un reattore nucleare: essenziale nelle linee, squadrato e funzionale, cemento e acciaio, l’involucro perfetto che nasconde il luogo dove si muovono come in una danza una disciplina e una volontà ferrea che Boris usa per plasmare l’immagine di sé che trasmette al mondo.

Ma Valery è anche uno scienziato, è nella sua natura voler conoscere ed esplorare, e ora vuole capire se Boris è solo il rigido burocrate sovietico o se, dentro di sé, nasconde qualcosa di diverso. D’altronde anche l’austero ed essenziale edificio di un reattore nasconde una energia in grado di illuminare città intere.

E a volte, quando i loro sguardi si incrociano, quando la mano di Boris si trattiene un attimo di troppo sulla sua spalla, quando la sua voce si addolcisce e lo chiama _Valera,_ quando i suoi occhi chiari indugiano sulla sua figura, quando in un fraterno abbraccio sovietico le sue dita gli stringono fugacemente il fianco, a Valery pare di intravedere una piccola crepa in quel muro di stoicismo e perfezione.

Valery brama di scoprire se è vero, è più forte di lui, più forte di quel briciolo di buonsenso che gli urla di fermarsi, è pericoloso, è una pazzia, finirà nei guai se non si ferma.

Lo sa, ma non può fermarsi: è sempre stato un temerario, è sconsiderato al punto che un giorno, mentre sono nell’ufficio di Boris, di punto in bianco gli afferra la cravatta per attirarlo a sé e cozzare insieme le loro labbra in un bacio improvviso.

Boris rilascia un respiro stupito, ma Valery continua a baciare le labbra sottili, senza arretrare, e quando finalmente Boris le schiude, subito la lingua di Valery è nella sua bocca e si appropria del suo sapore, aspro di vodka.

Audace

Folle.

Poi le mani si Boris si posano sulle sue spalle, senza fargli male, ma spingendolo via, e interrompe il bacio abbassando la testa.

“Sei ubriaco?” domanda brusco.

“No,” risponde Valery con calma assoluta, “sei tu quello che hai bevuto.”

Boris torna a guardarlo, osservando gli occhi blu determinati, il mento sollevato, la mascella serrata. Lo sguardo di Boris scorre sul viso di Valery come una carezza, e lui non si sottrae allo scrutinio, non si muove di un millimetro: Boris non deve avere dubbi su ciò che Valery vuole, su ciò che sta chiedendo da lui.

“Dannazione Valera, io… ho delle persone che mi aspettano tra pochi minuti.” Boris appoggia le mani sulla scrivania, gli occhi chiusi, la voce meno ferma del solito, l’accento della sua lingua nativa che balena per un istante nelle sue parole. 

Eccola di nuovo quella piccola crepa, che Valery vorrebbe allargare con le sue mani, per arrivare a vedere cosa si nasconde dietro quel muro di cemento armato.

“Non è un no,” afferma tranquillo, le dita intrecciate appoggiate sulla pancia.

“No, non lo è.” Boris apre gli occhi, regalando a Valery uno sguardo famelico che lo fa rabbrividire.

“Boris…”

“Non adesso, devo andare,” risponde, raddrizzandosi la cravatta e ricostruendo velocemente la sua immagine inappuntabile, “ti chiamo io.”

Valery gli trattiene un istante il polso, quando Boris gli passa a fianco.

“Fa’ che sia presto.”

Ormai ha rotto i freni e non sa più fermarsi.

È presto, è quella sera stessa, a casa del burocrate, e questo rassicura Valery sul fatto che Boris lo voglia con la sua stessa intensità, ma la prima volta Valery brucia in fretta, come un uomo esposto a una dose letale di radiazioni.

Non è sorpreso e nemmeno imbarazzato dalla reazione del suo corpo e della velocità con cui si consuma il rapporto. A dire il vero è un miracolo che riesca a farsi trascinare fino in camera da letto e spogliare senza venire, ma non appena le mani di Boris sono sul suo corpo, caldi, grandi, sicure, Valery perde ogni controllo.

Grida, travolto dall’orgasmo, grida, mentre Boris non ha pietà e continua a stringere la sua erezione, accompagnando ogni getto di sperma con i movimenti precisi, quasi chirurgici della sua mano, grida, quando il piacere degrada nel dolore, e solo allora Boris lo lascia andare, appoggiando la mano sulla sua pancia.

Boris inarca appena un sopracciglio e un sorrisetto soddisfatto sboccia sulle sue labbra, all’idea di aver ridotto Valery in quello stato. È ancora nel pieno controllo di sé, indossa canottiera e pantaloni, e per il momento sembra intenzionato a ignorare l’erezione che tende la stoffa, per continuare a tormentare Valery un altro po’.

“Valera, Valera, sei così rumoroso,” scherza lievemente, facendo scorrere un dito sulle gocce di sperma che macchiano il suo addome.

“È colpa tua,” mugola, ancora stordito, nudo e inerte sul materasso, alla completa mercé del suo (compagno? amante?)

Boris sembra estremamente compiaciuto dalla sua confessione, mentre esplora con le mani tutto il suo corpo, soffermandosi su quelli che Valery non considera altro che difetti: le lentiggini, la cicatrice dell’appendicectomia, l’accumulo di grasso dovuto a una vita troppo sedentaria.

Quando le dita di Boris sfiorano i suoi capezzoli, Valery sibila a denti stretti e il suo pene torna a gonfiarsi, premuto contro la coscia muscolosa di Boris, il quale mormora la sua approvazione, baciandogli la gola. 

Esattamente come l’esposizione alle radiazioni, dopo un breve periodo di latenza, gli effetti tornano a manifestarsi, più forti e virulenti che mai.

È questo che succede ad avventurarsi dentro l’edificio di un reattore senza alcuna protezione: si è completamente annientati.

Poi però Boris dice qualcosa di inaspettato, le labbra premute sulla sua carotide, che il cervello ancora rallentato di Valery non riesce a comprendere.

“Sei una minaccia, Valery Alekseevič.”

Lui sarebbe una minaccia? 

Dopo che Boris lo ha fatto venire come un adolescente alla sua prima esperienza, dopo che lo sta eccitando di nuovo in pochi minuti, usando solo le mani?

Apre la bocca per sbottare una risatina incredula, ma la lingua di Boris la invade, risucchiando i suoi ultimi pensieri coscienti, poi si abbassa la zip dei pantaloni, stringendo entrambe le loro erezioni nella mano con un ringhio basso e sordo, e Valery può solo offrirsi a lui come un sacrificio.

“Lo volevi davvero,” mormora Boris con affetto, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli sudati, dopo che ha ripulito entrambi e sono sotto le coperte. Ha ancora un’aria estremamente soddisfatta, ma d’altronde, ha ogni motivo per esserlo.

Se non altro, adesso si è spogliato.

Valery ha a malapena la forza di annuire, col viso mezzo affondato sul cuscino di Boris. Il movimento pigro porta alle sue narici una traccia del suo odore, e se non fosse così vecchio e così spossato, Valery non direbbe no a un altro round.

È pazzo, completamente pazzo di lui.

“Sei sazio?”

“Mai,” sussurra Valery, appoggiandogli una mano sul petto, sperando che Boris comprenda la sua implicita richiesta di una relazione che duri di più di una scopata fugace.

Boris porta la mano di Valery alle labbra e bacia dolcemente il suo polso, facendo guizzare la punta della lingua ad assaggiare la pelle salata, poi lo stringe a sé, in gesto così dolce che Valery trattiene a stento un singhiozzo.

“Resta qui stanotte,” mormora.

Comprende e lo vuole.

Il sollievo invade Valery, mentre gli stringe il bicipite, ma vuole di più. Vuole qualcosa che non riesce a confessare nemmeno con sottintesi, vuole Boris nudo davanti a lui, non solo nel corpo ma nell’anima, vuole fare l’amore non solo con il vice ministro sovietico, ma con l’ucraino dell’Oblast di Donetsk.

Non gli è bastato aver varcato la porta dell’edificio del reattore, vuole esplorare ogni recesso di quel luogo, scoprirne ogni angolo segreto, scendere nella parte più interna, accedere al suo nucleo e affondare le mani nella sua essenza.

~ * ~

La seconda volta sono nel piccolo appartamento di Valery.

Forse per non rovinare l’atmosfera, Boris si trattiene dal commentare il disordine e lo squallore, o forse è più interessato a Valery, che lo spinge verso la camera e il letto che a malapena può accomodare due adulti, specie se uno di loro è della stazza di Boris.

Ma a Valery piace la sua stanza; d’accordo, assomiglia più alla tana di un animale che a quella di una persona civile, ma è un luogo confortevole e intimo, schermato dal resto del mondo, dove nessuno li può raggiungere, dove possono essere semplicemente Boris e Valery.

Boris fa per sfilarsi la cravatta, ma Valery gli blocca i polsi.

“No, lascia fare a me.”

Dovrebbe essere un ordine.

Suona come una supplica.

Boris distende le braccia lungo i fianchi in un permesso silenzioso, mentre Valery gli fa scivolare le bretelle dalle spalle, gli sbottona la camicia, la cintura, gli solleva la canottiera e lo libera dei pantaloni, mormorando senza sosta “Lasciami fare, lasciami fare,” per nascondere ciò che vorrebbe dirgli davvero: _“Lasciami entrare, Borja, e mostrati a me.”_

È più calmo della prima volta, abbastanza fiducioso di durare più a lungo, ma non sa nascondere la sete che ha di lui: Valery non è l’edificio di un reattore, non ha muri né difese, è un libro aperto che Boris ha già imparato a leggere alla perfezione con la bocca e le mani.

“Lasciami fare,” lo supplica ancora, mentre lo fa sdraiare sul letto.

Le sue labbra gli sfiorano il viso, mappando gli zigomi, le rughe, l’accenno di barba, e quando lo baciano sotto l’orecchio, Boris inspira violentemente e rilascia un gemito.

 _“Eccola,”_ pensa Valery con trionfo, _“eccola la chiave per arrivare a lui.”_

Insiste lì con le labbra, i suoi baci umidi incredibilmente rumorosi nella piccola stanza, disegna il contorno dell’orecchio con la punta della lingua, la insinua brevemente nel padiglione e succhia il lobo.

La pronuncia perfetta di Boris si incrina in fretta, lasciando spazio all’inflessione musicale e aperta della sua lingua nativa.

“Oh Valery, la tua bocca… No, non smettere!” lo supplica Boris, quando la bocca di Valery abbandona il suo orecchio per scivolare lungo il collo e lasciare un piccolo morso dove incontra la spalla.

Oh, Valery non ha alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, ma ora che lo ha bloccato sotto di sé, vuole esplorare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, come ha fatto Boris con lui la prima volta, anche le parti più insolite: l’incavo del gomito, le ascelle, le ginocchia.

Boris non sembra disturbato dalle sue attenzioni bizzarre, ma dopo un po’ si schiarisce la gola, puntando con gli occhi la sua erezione e inarcando un sopracciglio.

Valery appoggia una mano sulla sua coscia: la pelle è bollente e i muscoli vibrano di impazienza. Siccome non vuole irritarlo e rovinare l’atmosfera, Valery si lecca il palmo e poi stringe il pugno attorno al pene di Boris, risalendo verso il glande e ruotando il polso. Lo lascia andare, si inumidisce di nuovo la mano e ripete il gesto, questa volta indugiando col pollice sotto la corona.

“Vuoi farmi impazzire, vero?” ansima Boris, stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita. I muscoli tesi delle braccia sono la testimonianza di una forza latente trattenuta a stento.

Dovrebbe spaventarlo, ma non è così.

 _“Sì,”_ pensa Valery, muovendo lentamente la mano verso in basso, _“voglio rimuovere tutti i tuoi dispositivi di sicurezza e portarti al limite, non mi importa cosa succederà.”_

Fuori, nel mondo, Boris è un burocrate rigido e intransigente, ma qui, in questa stanza, Valery sa essere altrettanto spietato nel suo desiderio.

Risale senza fretta sino al frenulo, che tormenta adagio, stuzzica il prepuzio con la punta delle dita, coprendo e scoprendo la punta gonfia e rossa, poi lo stringe più forte e accoglie i testicoli sul palmo dell’altra mano.

“Oh… oh… Valera…” Boris inarca la schiena e poi dice qualcosa che Valery non comprende: annebbiato da piacere, sta parlando ucraino senza rendersene conto. “Le tue mani sono incredibili… sei meraviglioso, ancora, ancora, ti prego.”

È incredibilmente eccitante vedere Boris così, senza veli, sudato, i capelli in disordini, parole spezzate sussurrate convulsamente, e Valery è duro senza nemmeno essersi toccato.

“Sì, così… oh… sto per venire…” Boris chiude gli occhi e un brivido scuote il suo corpo.

La mano di Valery si chiude delicatamente attorno ai suoi testicoli, tirandoli, lasciando che una punta di dolore si mescoli al piacere, mentre l’altra mano lo stringe più forte, il rumore osceno della carne sulla carne che copre i suoi gemiti.

Valery sa che è vicino: lo guarda famelico e quando i testicoli si sollevano, pompa sempre più veloce, e questa volta è Boris a gridare senza freni quando viene, il seme che cola copioso lungo il pugno di Valery.

Valery non resiste: porta la mano alla bocca e si lecca le dita, assaporando per la prima volta il suo gusto amaro.

“Cazzo Valery, tu vuoi davvero vedermi morto.” Boris lo cinge per la vita, facendolo sdraiare, “ma è un bel modo di morire,” aggiunge in un sospiro.

Valery lo guarda senza capire le sue parole, ma lascia che Boris catturi le sue labbra in un bacio famelico, e quando scivola giù sul materasso, può solo chiudere gli occhi e arrendersi alla sua bocca calda che si chiude attorno al suo pene.

Valery l’ha fatto spesso ai suoi amanti, ma pochi l’hanno fatto a lui, e comunque nessuno gliel’ha mai succhiato così, con una tale ingordigia e desiderio; è fuoco, è il calore del nucleo che vaporizza all’istante ogni cosa, e basta che la gola di Boris si contragga attorno al suo glande per fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Non riesce a pensare, non riesce a muoversi, gli sembra di non poter tornare in sé; l’ultima sensazione di cui ha contezza è Boris, che lo volta per abbracciarlo da dietro con un grugnito soddisfatto, e poi l’oblio cala su di lui.

È mattina quando Valery si sveglia, sentendo un fruscio di vestiti e un basso mormorio.

Apre gli occhi, anche se, senza occhiali, il mondo per lui è solo una macchia sfocata, e intravede Boris davanti allo specchio: si sta rivestendo e, allo stesso tempo, sta ripetendo un discorso a bassa voce. In un attimo, l’uomo nudo e dai capelli arruffati che ha tenuto Valery stretto tutta la notte si ritira, per lasciar spazio al politico che si muove con sicurezza nelle stanze del potere.

Boris vede che è sveglio nel riflesso dello specchio e sorride (o almeno così sembra a Valery).

“Ho una riunione, devo scappare. Torna a dormire, è ancora presto.”

“Non potrei alzarmi nemmeno se dovessi,” si lamenta Valery, ancora senza forze. E pensare che è lui il meno vecchio dei due.

Boris ridacchia, si inginocchia di fianco al letto, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, fregandosene del suo fiato acre.

“Ti chiamo io.”

Valery trattiene un istante una mano di Boris tra le sue.

“Fa’ che sia presto.”

“Non sei ancora sazio?”

“Te l’ho detto: mai. Sono pazzo di te,” aggiunge, casomai non fosse già lampante.

Boris lo bacia di nuovo, lo guarda con affetto e mormora: “Lo sapevo che saresti stato un amante impegnativo.”

Amante.

Colui che ama.

Colui che è amato.

Valery annuisce: gli piace.

“Lo sono.”

_Sono il tuo amate Boris, sono tuo._

~ * ~

Sono ancora nell’appartamento dello scienziato, e a Valery piace l’idea che Boris trovi confortevole e sicura la sua piccola tana.

Si sono spogliati a vicenda e Boris lo sta baciando con la consueta cupidigia, che fa mancare le forze a Valery, ma all’improvviso le sue labbra smettono di muoversi.

Valery mugola una debole protesta, e quando Boris non riprende a baciarlo, si acciglia e apre gli occhi.

Boris non sta guardando lui, sta guardando il comodino di fianco al letto, dove Valery, prima di uscire di casa, ha appoggiato un tubetto di vaselina. Non si sono ancora spinti così in là, non ne hanno parlato, ma Valery ha deciso da solo ed è sicuro.

Boris trattiene il respiro un istante; Valery percepisce la sua esitazione e appoggia il viso sul suo petto, strofinando il naso sui peli grigi.

“Sì,” è tutto ciò che dice.

Boris non risponde, gli appoggia soltanto una mano sulla nuca, trattenendogli la testa contro il petto, poi lo bacia sulla fronte.

La passione non è svanita, si è solo ritirata momentaneamente, per lasciare posto a una tenerezza e a una fiducia totalizzante, che si esprime nella delicatezza di un abbraccio; poi Boris si scosta, si sdraia sul letto a gambe larghe, i genitali in bella mostra, e si sistema i cuscini dietro la testa con un sorriso, disinvolto e a suo agio nel mettere in mostra il suo corpo, che fa accendere Valery di desiderio.

Valery non ha mai conosciuto un uomo così a suo agio con il suo corpo e pensa che Boris potrebbe tranquillamente girare nudo per casa senza alcun problema. Forse un giorno gli chiederà di farlo.

“Sembri un uomo con un piano, vai avanti,” lo incoraggia Boris.

L’ha fatto entrare nella sala controllo, gli ha dato le chiavi. 

Basta questo pensiero a far rabbrividire Valery.

Prende la vaselina, si inginocchia ai piedi del letto e porta due dita dietro di sé, le labbra serrate e gli occhi chiusi, preparandosi.

“Guardati, sei uno spettacolo,” mormora Boris.

 _“Non hai ancora visto nulla,”_ pensa Valery, ma invece di parlare, decide di mostrarglielo e appoggia le mani sulle sue ginocchia, e risalendo piano e accarezzando l’interno delle cosce. 

Boris pensa che Valery userà di nuovo le sue mani, come l’ultima volta, invece Valery si china su di lui, senza dargli tempo di realizzare cosa sta per fare, e chiude le labbra attorno al suo glande.

Una vocale imprecazione in ucraino lascia le labbra di Boris, e Valery sorriderebbe di trionfo, se la sua bocca non fosse troppo impegnata.

Scende su di lui, aiutandosi con una mano e lambendo le vene in rilievo con la lingua, imponendo un ritmo lento, godendo dei respiri sempre più affannati di Boris, delle sue cosce che tremano, dell’odore pungente e puro del suo sesso che lo fa salivare.

Boris si solleva sui gomiti e allunga una mano per toccargli il viso, accarezzando col pollice l’angolo della bocca di Valery.

“Sei così bravo Valera, sei perfetto. Ti voglio, non immagini quanto...” mormora nella sua lingua nativa, e Valery non può comprendere le parole, ma di sicuro percepisce il sentimento e le lodi, mentre Boris continua ad accarezzargli il viso.

Di nuovo è vicino, è così vicino al suo nucleo esposto, e non c’è altro che desidera; sentendosi sicuro, succhia più forte, muovendo più velocemente la testa, ignorando l’indolenzimento della mascella: vuole spingerlo al limite e fargli perdere il controllo.

Non c’è solo una componente sessuale in questa sua ossessione, ama Boris follemente e brama di conoscere ogni aspetto di lui, di vederlo come nessuno lo ha mai visto.

Boris appoggia una mano sulla sua nuca, trattenendosi ancora, ma Valery alza gli occhi a incrociare il suo sguardo e annuisce, allora Boris chiude gli occhi e gli stringe i capelli, guidando i suoi movimenti, incoraggiandolo, spingendosi nella sua bocca sempre più veloce, sempre più brusco. Sta sgocciolando profusamente e il suo sapore gli invade la bocca, ma non è ancora abbastanza: Valery muove una mano dalla sua coscia per farla scivolare oltre i suoi testicoli e premere due dita sul perineo.

La reazione di Boris è così fulminea che Valery realizza a malapena cosa sta succedendo: non immaginava che un uomo della sua stazza potesse essere così agile o veloce. Boris solleva la sua testa con un ringhio quasi feroce, lo butta pancia in giù sul materasso e si posiziona dietro di lui, divaricandogli bruscamente le gambe con le ginocchia.

Il reattore è completamente squilibrato ora, i meccanismi di sicurezza sono saltati, Boris non ha più freni, e per un istante Valery rabbrividisce di paura, schiacciato sotto di lui: forse questa volta ha fatto male i suoi calcoli.

Invece Boris gli bacia la nuca, il collo, dove lascia un succhiotto vorace, una spalla; mormora nel suo orecchio parole melodiche che grondano passione, e quando lo penetra, lo fa con lentezza.

“Sei così stretto Valera, cazzo, mi fai impazzire…”

Valery rabbrividisce di nuovo, questa volta di piacere, mentre Boris scivola fuori da lui quasi completamente, per poi spingere di nuovo, sfiorando la sua prostata.

Valery morde il cuscino sotto di lui, ma Boris gli solleva il mento e gli parla di nuovo: “No, fammi sentire quanto mi vuoi.”

Valery non ha bisogno di capire le sue parole, sa cosa Boris vuole da lui, e non silenzia più i suoi gemiti osceni, che crescono in frequenza e volume quando Boris intensifica le sue spinte.

Valery si strofina sulle lenzuola, ma non è abbastanza per soddisfarlo, è quasi frustrante, e si lascia sfuggire un lamento.

Allora Boris insinua una mano tra lui e il materasso e gli afferra l’erezione, continuando a sussurrare lodi che si riversano sulla pelle di Valery come una carezza.

“Sei nato per questo, sei fatto per me… sei mio, mi appartieni.” La sua mano grande e abile lo sta portando velocemente sull’orlo del precipizio, e Valery non può fare nulla per opporsi. “Vieni con me, Valera, lo voglio…”

Boris è un amante attento e generoso, anche con i sensi annebbiati non pensa solo al proprio piacere, sta facendo l’amore con lui e per lui, e questa, questa è la sua essenza: il nucleo di Boris è caldo e gentile, il suo amore brucia ad altissima temperatura, ma non lo distrugge.

Anche se è quasi del tutto impossibilità a muoversi, schiacciato com’è sotto di lui, Valery cerca di andare incontro alle sue spinte, mentre il fuoco cresce e cresce nel suo inguine; anche Boris è vicino, spinge veloce e a fondo dentro di lui, con la fronte appoggiata tra le sue scapole e il respiro corto. Valery serra le natiche, stringendosi attorno a lui come una morsa, e Boris sprofonda nell’estasi, mordendogli una spalla, ma continua a masturbarlo, trascinandolo con sé.

E poi, e poi finalmente, quando anche l’ultimo tremore è cessato, Boris solleva la testa e sussurra quelle parole che non hanno bisogno di traduzione, che Valery saprebbe comprendere in qualsiasi lingua.

“Ti amo, ti amo, mio Valera.”

Valery chiude gli occhi e assapora il loro suono dolcissimo: è una benedizione, è la sua ricompensa per essersi osato avventurare nell’edificio del reattore.

Boris resta sdraiato su di lui come una pesante coperta di carne, e un altro pensiero morboso e decadente attraversa la mente di Valery, un pensiero a cui sa che non potrà mai dare voce.

Non gli dispiacerebbe se entrambi morissero in questo istante, così, al culmine della felicità. Forse nessuno li troverebbe, e lentamente i loro corpi si decomporrebbero, colando l’uno sull’altro, le loro ossa si mischierebbero assieme e alla fine diverrebbero indistinguibili, non sarebbero più Boris e Valery, ma un’unità inseparabile.

Boris lo bacia un’ultima volta tra le scapole, poi rotola su un fianco e raccoglie Valery tra le braccia.

“Ehi, stai bene?” domanda dolcemente, accarezzandogli la guancia butterata. Solo in quel momento si accorge di stare ancora parlando in ucraino, allora strizza gli occhi, scrolla la testa e torna a parlare russo.

“Scusa: stai bene?”

“Non scusarti,” mormora Valery, appoggiandogli le dita sulle labbra, “era ciò che volevo, arrivare a te, al tuo nucleo autentico.”

Il viso di Boris si fa ancora più dolce: “Avevo ragione: sei una minaccia, Valery Alekseevič.”

E questa volta Valery comprende il significato delle sue parole.

_“Mi sconvolgi, mi metti a nudo, sono senza difese quando sono con te.”_

“Me lo dici un’altra volta? Con le tue parole,” aggiunge, percorrendo con l’indice il suo labbro inferiore.

Boris indulge alla sua follia senza esitazione.

“Ti amo.”

“Ora sto bene,” risponde Valery, poi si addormenta tra le sue braccia.

Boris è di nuovo vestito di tutto punto ed è pronto a uscire.

Valery gli porge il cappotto, ma prima di lasciare l’indumento, si alza in punta di piedi e lo bacia, poi supplica: “Me lo dici di nuovo?”

“Ti amo,” dice Boris in ucraino, ma Valery scuote la testa: “Dimmelo in russo, questa volta.”

Boris ridacchia: “Perché?”

“Perché non me l’hai ancora detto, in russo.”

“Parlo anche un po’ di francese: vuoi sentirlo anche in quella lingua?”

“Certo, la prossima volta. Ma in russo ora.”

Valery è ingordo, vuole tutto di lui: il suo nucleo incandescente, ma anche l’involucro austero che lo protegge. 

Ogni tanto ha paura di allontanare Boris, di farlo scappare a causa dell’intensità dei suoi sentimenti, ma Boris è forte e coraggioso, non teme nulla, non ha paura di mostrarsi a Valery per ciò che è davvero, non ha paura del suo amore estremo, quasi folle.

Gli solleva il mento tra le dita, lo bacia a stampo sulle labbra e lo accontenta.

“Ti amo.”


End file.
